


The Bar

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, M/M, One-Sided Flirting, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: A bitty bit of ficlet to introduce Severiners OC, Dartline, and one of our favorite RP OT3s.
Relationships: Deathsaurus/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by Severiner, but she asked me to post it as I usually play Tarn and Deathsaurus to her OC (Dartline)

Dartline hummed to himself as he sipped his drink, he was waiting for his mate to finish resupplying and a few other things that always turned up.

While he was busy musing someone slid onto the stool beside him.

“Ahem, may I order you a refill? Pretty one?”

Dartline tilted his helm back only to start a little as he saw none other than Tarn sitting there watching him.

Dartline sent off a com to his mate even as he responded. He was not known to be with his mate so he knew his name was not on the list, and if he kept Tarn busy here, less likely chance for trouble later.

“You may, I’m Dart’.”

The message Dartline got back form his mate was worried but not to the point he was going to do something stupid.

It appeared that he had made the right response as Dartline could see Tarn brighten even with the mask firmly in place.

“I am sure I hardly need any introductions, but I am Tarn,” Tarn then turned to the bartender and placed his order.

“So what is a pretty little flier like yourself doing this far out in the rim?”

“Ah, my crew needed to restock, and this was the closest place with everything we needed,” Dartline shrugged, “And what brings you out here?”

“Fair enough,” Tarn purred, turning to more fully face him, “We are also restocking as well as gathering information. Do not worry, we have not traced any traitors here.”

“Oh, good. This really is the best place in the area to restock,” Dartline nodded. He smiled a little as he got a ping saying that everyone else was heading back to the shuttle that would take them back to the hidden Warworld.

“It is. Are you staying long?” Tarn inquired as he passed Dartline his drink.

“No, I will have to leave as soon as I finish here.”

“Hmm, that is unfortunate, does it truly have to be that soon?”

Dartline took a swing of his new drink before replying, he could feel his mate approaching.

“Yes, it does.”

“Is there any way I could convince you to stay just a little longer?” Tarn brushed the edge of his fingers along Dartlines thigh.

“I’m sorry, Tarn, but he is already spoken for. Though I do have to say you do have good taste.” Dartline turned his helm to arch his optical ridge at his mate before turning back to skull down the rest of his drink.

As soon as the cube hit the bar top he was picked up and he got one last look at Tarn, who was still sitting there looking absolutely flabbergasted. He appeared too shocked to do anything about a list mech suddenly appearing. Which was a good thing as it allowed them to get back to the shuttle without being pursued.


End file.
